


Доброе утро

by saigak (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saigak
Summary: ‒ Какая разница, что происходит во сне? Гораздо важнее то, что наяву со мной рядом ты.
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko/Shizune
Kudos: 6





	Доброе утро

Чужие шаги, медленные и тяжелые, отдаются во тьме гулким уханьем. Единственный фонарь подслеповато моргает у ее левой щеки, его тусклый свет разливается по каменному полу, лижет влажные стены, кое-где покрытые черным налетом плесени, и исчезает где-то на уровне ее макушки, так и не добравшись до потолка. Длинный черный коридор извивается, словно щупальце гигантского спрута, ведет глубже во мрак, туда, где отчетливо слышно, как капли воды падают откуда-то сверху и глухо ударяются о холодные гранитные плиты.  
Спереди ‒ темнота, густая и тягучая. Сзади ‒ он.  
Она стоит, плотно прижав руки к телу, связанная тугими липкими нитями страха, и не может пошевелиться. Холодный пот ручьями струится по лицу, а во рту наоборот сухо и горячо, как в пустыне.  
Существо сзади останавливается, и все внутри нее замирает вместе с ним. Кажется, что даже тихое потрескивание фонаря и звуки капающей воды куда-то исчезли. Покрывало ужаса обволакивает все пространство, приглушает все ненужное, убирает на дальний план, и они остаются наедине. Все инстинкты обостряются, тонкие струны нервов слабо вибрируют и их движение отдается тремором в коленках и стуком крови в висках. Из глубины сознания выплывают образы из прошлого, один страшнее и отвратительнее другого.  
Из-за спины доносится шорох. Свет фонаря то гаснет, то зажигается вновь с необычайно высокой частотой, бледно-желтые лучи лихорадочно бьются о стены, как птица, попавшаяся в силки. Наконец, свет вспыхивает в последний раз и через несколько секунд потухает окончательно. Все поглощает темнота. Что-то скользкое легонько касается ее ноги.  
Анко вздрагивает и просыпается. Она уже давно не вскакивает с постели, не срывает с себя одеяло в бессознательной попытке отбросить сон подальше, не ловит ртом воздух, задыхаясь в немом крике. Все изменилось. Кошмары стали своего рода привычкой, к тому же, теперь она спит не одна, и тепло чужого тела рядом успокаивает.  
Она устало вздыхает и поворачивается на другой бок. Шизуне всегда спит на спине, широко раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. Это выглядит забавно, как будто морская звезда, прилипшая к стеклу аквариума. Анко улыбается и смотрит на настенные часы. Шесть пятьдесят семь. Значит, есть еще три минуты перед тем, как придется встать и идти заниматься делами.  
Анко немного привстает и наклоняется ближе к лицу своей девушки. Можно потратить драгоценное время на то, чтобы полюбоваться ей. У Шизуне совсем не такой чуткий сон, как у Анко, во время путешествий с Пятой она все-таки больше привыкла ночевать в гостиницах, чем где-нибудь в палатке в лесу на очередной миссии. И тем не менее, она каким-то шестым чувством ощущает чужой взгляд и бормочет что-то во сне. Густые короткие ресницы подрагивают, под тонкими белыми веками быстро движутся глазные яблоки. Ей тоже что-то снится. Потом надо будет спросить, что.  
Анко рассматривает Шизуне с жадностью: скользит взглядом по красивому спокойному лицу, изящной шее, по плечам и груди и дальше вниз по накрытому одеялом худому телу. Анко всегда спит в трусах и какой-нибудь случайно найденной майке, а у Шизуне на каждую ночь заготовлена чистая пижама. У Анко густые, непослушные и жесткие волосы, а у Шизуне они очень мягкие и тонкие. Шизуне очень быстро напивается и начинает приставать к другим с глупыми разговорами, а Анко долго остается трезвой. Можно долго рассказывать о том, как они не похожи друг на друга. И, тем не менее, они вместе.  
Часовая стрелка переходит от цифры шесть к цифре семь. Ну, вот и все. Сейчас они разбредутся по своим делам и больше не увидятся до вечера. Ничего не поделаешь, если крадешь у Хокаге ее незаменимую помощницу ‒ нужно быть готовой к последствиям. Анко тянется к лицу Шизуне, осторожно убирает прилипшую ко лбу непослушную прядь, проводит пальцами по щеке, спускается ниже, очерчивая линию скул. Шизуне немного морщится. Не хочет просыпаться. Неожиданно в голове у Анко возникает злобный план. Она тихо ухмыляется и легонько щелкает Шизуне по носу. Большие черные глаза тут же распахиваются и смотрят на нее с возмущением. Анко облизывает губы и целует ее в щеку.  
‒ Доброе утро.  
Шизуне немного потягивается, кряхтя, как будто ей не тридцать лет, а все семьдесят.  
‒ Доброе, ‒ отвечает она. Ее рука осторожно касается проклятой печати на плече.  
‒ Он опять приходил к тебе в кошмаре?  
‒ Какая разница, что происходит во сне? Гораздо важнее то, что наяву со мной рядом ты.  
Шизуне прижимается ближе к ней и целует.


End file.
